A Bunch of Baby Ducks
This article is about the episode. For the Baby Duck characters, click here. A Bunch of Baby Ducks is the twenty-third episode of season two (and thirty-fifth episode overall) of Regular Show. Synopsis Baby ducks become attached to Rigby, and start imitating his behavior. Plot When Mordecai and Rigby are cleaning trash by the fountain when they discover a group of baby ducks living in it after they drain the water. They brush it off thinking the mother duck will come get them; however, when Rigby is leaving the baby ducks begin to follow him, which Mordecai finds very funny. Benson comes over and asks if they are done cleaning the fountain as he says that they need to find a home for the baby ducks and get back to work. They take the baby ducks to the coffee shop in response. Margaret and Eileen find the ducks to be very cute after the baby ducks start copying whatever Rigby does. Mordecai tries to get them to take the baby ducks, but Eileen is allergic to duck dander and Margaret can't take them home with her because her building rules say no pets allowed, but she suggests that the two of them should try the animal shelter, so Mordecai and Rigby take them to the animal shelter; They were about to give them away until the ducks learn the karate chop on themselves, then they use the skill to attack a dog. After the pitbull incident, the owner of the shelter says,"Those ducks are thugs!" Mordecai says they have to find someone cool to take them, since they think the ducks are amazing so they decide to take a video game break. The baby ducks defeated Rigby three times in a row. After Benson overhears Mordecai saying maybe they should keep them, Mordecai responds by telling him they will continue looking for a person to keep them. Benson asks if they are done cleaning the fountain, but they are not. He tells them to finish cleaning the fountain and find someone to take the baby ducks. After putting up fliers for the ducks, a duck collector comes over in his truck but Mordecai and Rigby refuse him. They get a call from the ducks' mother. At first, Rigby didn't want to give them back, but Mordecai tells him that they don't know anything about raising ducks and points out how is he going to feed them if he can't even feed himself. Then the mother said that she will pick them up in a few minutes. They then find out that the Duck Collector came and has already stolen them. Mordecai and Rigby follow him while flying on the baby duck's mother, the former slams through the window of the truck and kicks the duck collector. This causes the truck to crash into the fountain, allowing the ducks to escape; still, the duck collector comes back and kicks Mordecai into a tree. The ducks' mother flies in and tries to stop the collector by pecking at his head, but gets thrown to the ground. When Rigby tries to stand up to the collector, he draws a sword from his cane causing the former to cower in fear. The ducks, seeing their mother and friends in peril, transform into a giant buff man with a duck's head. They karate chop the duck collector in half, causing him to explode. The ducks return to normal, thank Mordecai and Rigby for teaching them to be like the two, and fly off with their mother. Benson shows up, but Mordecai alerts him since the truck crashed into the fountain. It is completely destroyed, and Benson, who may have seen the entire event, walks away without saying a word to Mordecai and Rigby. Characters * Rigby *Mordecai *Baby Ducks Minor Characters *Mother Duck *Benson *Margaret *Eileen *Duck Collector *Animal Shelter Receptionist *Pops (cameo) *Muscle Man (mentioned) Gallery The gallery for this episode can be viewed here. Category:Regular Show's Season Two Category:Season Two